Eux aussi
by Waders
Summary: Puisque tout est inéluctable. Il faudrait bien qu'on sache un peu que sont devenus tous ceux que Shaolan et ses amis ont rencontrés ou laissés derrière eux. Tomoyo, Sora-chan, Touya et les autres vous racontent. 1 : Fuuma va prendre une retraite anticipée


Titre : Où tout commence, chap. 1

Auteur : Mwa, à votre service.

Raiting : R.A.S, vraiment.

Genre : Humour xD (sans dec' ?) Cross-over. Parce le Cross-over avec TRC c'est youpiya.

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos cités ne m'appartient :)

Note : Je poste ça ici puisque cela n'a pas de rapport avec mon autre recueil de XO avec TRC, _Déjà vu_, et que ça rentre plus dans les anecdotes sur les autres personnages, but de cette fic.

Note 2 : Pour Hayatouh.

* * *

Fuuma Mono était un hunter, comme son grand frère.

A part que lui, au lieu de chercher des vampires – honnêtement il les trouvait sans les chercher, mais avait une flemme immense pour prévenir son frangin – il parcourait les dimensions à la recherche de trésor, tout le monde le sait.

Et ce jour-là, il reçut pour ordre de la sorcière des dimensions d'aller dans un monde où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds pour y récupérer un objet insolite.

Il la toisa, bien qu'un sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est peu commun…

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne peux avoir affaire qu'à toi.

- Et pourquoi eux ?

- C'est la crème de la crème en la matière.

Elle lui tendit un papier, avec un nom dessus. Un nom et une adresse. C'était une photo, elle avait écrit au verso.

Le sourire de Fuuma s'agrandit.

- Pas mal.

Yuuko haussa une épaule, ce type était désespérant, parfois.

- Pars au plus tôt, dit-elle.

- Entendu. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais des problèmes avec cette dénommée…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Winry.

La meilleure mécanicienne en graine de Piffle soupira en se décollant de son ouvrage, tout en retirant ses lunettes pour regarder son ami qui venait de l'appeler derrière son épaule.

Ed avait l'air potentiellement effrayé, et zyeutait son travail d'un air suspicieux.

Ce pauvre n'avait décidément aucun sens ni de l'art ni du pratique.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Voyons, tu devrais savoir à la longue que je fais des omelettes du tonerre.

- Non, je veux dire, je vois que c'est un auto-mail, mais t'as vu sa tête ?

- Techniquement, les bras n'ont pas de tête, Ed.

- Tu es très cynique aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit en soudant un composant.

Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle était très fière de son nouveau prototype, si bien qu'elle y bossait nuit et jour depuis une semaine.

- C'est un concentré de tout ce que j'ai appris dans le Nord !

- Mais… il est moche !!

- Un petit nœud rose et on y verra que du feu…

Cynisme, le retour, ou « penser à ne pas embêter Winry Rockbell lorsqu'elle est en manque évident de sommeil ».

Mais honnêtement… Le truc était effrayant. On voyait quelques petits tuyaux et engrenages, comme si cela avait été fait exprès. Les doigts étaient fins, et grossièrement articulés, et les striures de métal donnaient au tout une allure étrange.

Et après c'était lui qui avait mauvais goût.

- Et c'est pour … hésita-t-il.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un bras gauche. Ce n'est qu'un prototype, il n'est pas pour toi.

Le blond retint un « ouf », mais la jeune mécanicienne poursuivit :

- Non, toi tu auras le modèle évolué, très bientôt !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme ; Elle n'y pensait quand même pas… Il aurait l'air d'un terroriste ou d'un robot venu du futur pour éliminer quelqu'un (voire le monde entier, ça dépend du robot en question)… Même avec des gants, ça percerait le tissu.

Il ne pouvait pas porter une chose pareille !

Winry arrêta soudainement son ouvrage, retira ses lunettes de protection et son bandana, et se leva en s'étirant, proclamant qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne sieste, et son ami la suivit, désespéré.

Ils fermèrent la lumière et la porte, et allèrent dans le salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un pénétrait pas effraction par la fenêtre, sans faire le moindre bruit, signe d'un professionnalisme exemplaire en la matière ou tout simplement que les fenêtres de Piffle n'étaient pas à l'image de leur technologie.

Fuuma souffla.

- Eh bien, nous y voici. C'est plus simple que je le pensais.

Il fit un rapide tour des lieux, curieux, avant de se diriger vers l'atelier et de poser son regard sur la machine qui y était posée.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu peur, le nabot avait quand même raison.

Il le prit quand même, mais au moment où il l'entourait d'un ligne pour ne pas l'abîmer avant d'avoir pu le livrer, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il se retourna.

C'était la fille. Elle devait avoir oublié quelque chose.

Il lâcha un « oups », mais apparemment, ça n'arrangea pas la situation.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Euh… philosophiquement parlant ?

Mauvaise réponse.

Elle remarqua la greffe mécanique sous son bras, et hurla quelque chose comme « au voleur ! », mais ça aurait aussi pu être « meurs ! », en sortant une clé à molette au lieu de continuer à couiner comme l'aurait fait une gamine normale.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, comme « dis, que comptes-tu faire avec ce truc ? Tu sais que ça m'a l'air de faire très mal, hein », son ami la rejoint, alerté par les appels.

- Ed, ce type est un voleur, attrape-le !

La seule solution valable, sachant que l'option « laisser le butin en pâture » n'était pas accepté s'il voulait être payé, fut la fuite. Et il s'enfuit donc dans les règles de l'art.

- Rattrape-le de suite ! Cria la blonde, et l'instant d'après, il était poursuivit par le nabot.

Et c'était sous-estimer Edward à la course que de croire qu'on pouvait le semer les mains dans les poches. Fûma fut vite rattrapé, et obligé d'en venir aux poings.

- Ah, allez, doucement gamin, j'ai pas le temps...

- Arrête de me traiter de gamin !!

Note à lui-même : les nabots blonds sont susceptibles, donc éviter de leur faire remarquer sous peine de voir redoubler les coups. Fûma arrêta dans bien que mal les assauts d'une seul main, irritant son adversaire, mais le tissu qui enveloppait la greffe finit par tomber au sol, et l'autre le remarqua, et il arrêta de se battre.

- Mais attendez... C'est ce truc que vous voulez ?

Le hunter observa le truc en question en le faisant sauter entre ses mains.

- Mmh ouais. Je sais pas bien pourquoi, c'est pas pour moi en fait.

- J'avais remarqué...

Et soudain, une idée lumineuse frappa son crâne blond.

L'étranger venait de lui dérober le prototype de la futur horreur de guerre de Winry... S'il partait avec, qu'arriverait-il ? Il ne tenait vraiment pas à se balader quelque chose du genre au bras droit, et elle allait encore l'engueuler s'il le lui disait.

- Dites, on peut peut-être s'arranger...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Edward, espèce de CRETIN !

Le jeune homme évita d'un geste souple de la nuque un coussin du canapé du salon qui vola à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur.

- 'Scuse Winry... Il est parti, j'ai rien pu faire.

- Il a même pris les plans ! Hurla-t-elle. Et ça se dit Alchimiste d'État !

Totalement épuisée, elle ne put poursuivre la dispute, et tomba assise sur la causeuse, commençant à pester et chouiner à la fois qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien, et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres fabricants d'auto-mails alors pourquoi elle, même si elle était très bonne (et Ed se dit que si elle avait encore l'énergie pour se jeter des fleurs, elle ne devait pas aller si mal) ?

- C'est injuste, quelle espèce de salo-

- Allez, c'est bon ! Allons boire un café, okay ?

- ... D'accord mais c'est toi qui paye.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ce n'est pas comme si... j'abandonnais la vie. Plus jamais.

Les regards de Kurogane et Fye se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, tandis que Shaolan les regardaient faire tout aussi souriant à côté et Fûma se sentit soudainement en trop.

Ah, les séquences émotions... il s'en serait bien passé. Un peu plus et ça allait finir en roulage de pelles, et il allait faire des heures sup'. Il ne résista pas et ajouta un commentaire :

- Allez, tu t'es coupé un bras, mais il te reste le droit, je suis sûre que c'est ton préféré, et pour cause ?

- La ferme, guignol...

- Oh, il semblerait que ton infime part de second degré se trouvait dans le gauche. Tu aurais pu faire gaffe !

- Éloignez cet abruti.

- Pas maintenant, d'abord, je dois installer la bête.

Et sur ce, il sortit des gants chirurgicaux qu'il enfila en les faisant claquer, et Kurogané se sentit tout à coup très, très mal. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait que lui qui avait lu les plans de fonctionnement que l'autre adolescent lui avait gentiment donné s'il partait discrètement. Et c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Et quelques minutes plus tard...

- Attention, ça va faire mal.

- Urrgh !! grogna le ninja lorsqu'on lui « connecta les nerfs ».

- J'ai dit que ça allait faire mal, pourtant.

- Et en quoi ça change la douleur ?!

Lorsque ce fut fini, il retira ses gants et observa les réactions du bras. Tout semblait fonctionner.

Après ça, il souffla et passa une main las dans ses cheveux sombres. C'était sa dernière mission, encore heureux, il allait finir par prendre une retraite anticipée mais amplement méritée.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, remarqua Shaolan.

Fûma le regarda, et repensa aux deux adolescents de la journée.

- Non, c'est rien, juste... le décalage horaire ?

- Tss, lâcha Kurogane, sous-entendu qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Le chercheur haussa un sourcil et eu un sourire en coin après coup.

Quels bandes d'ingrats, vraiment.

Qu'il se coupe un bras pour sa blonde, c'était son problème. Mais pour l'instant, c'était lui qui les affrontait, non mais oh.

* * *

Free talk :

Ahahahah xD

FMA/TRC rules !!

Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire ceci parce que :

- J'avais la conclusion en tête depuis des lustres.

- Hayatouh a aussi pensé "AUTO-MAIL !!" quand Kurokuro s'est coupé un bras. C'est une déformation professionnelle que je peux comprendre.

- Mon tome 21 trône sur ma table de nuit. Je compte bien avoir réussi à traduire une page avec mon mauvais japonais avant que celui-ci ne sorte en français.

Fuuma a de gros risques d'être OOC, pardon :o

Je dis ça parce que pour moi, il n'est pas un personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir mais de X, il apparaît vraiment sommairement dans l'arc Tokyo. Mais avec le peu d'info qu'on a de lui dans ce laps de temps, je trouve que ça peut coller à peu près à son état d'esprit :3 (Il faut vraiment que je lise X, mais je suis fauchée.)

En espérant que ça vous a plu ! J'AI FAIT UN FANART POUR CEUX QUE CA INTERESSE ! Youpi ! Direction mon profil !

See you soon !


End file.
